Conventionally, a hand tool, which is, for example, a medical edged tool, includes a functional portion such as a blade body and a holder in which the functional portion is accommodated. The functional portion is bent and moves relative to the holder in such a manner that the hand tool is switched between an accommodated state and a projected state of the functional portion (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-47075